Yamato
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Probably talking about their Hina dolls, while Musashi is embarrassed. |WhiteDay2016 = 提督！いいんですか、大和もいただいて？すみません。ありがとうございます。いただきますね。来年は頑張りますから！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral! Is is alright, for Yamato to take these? I'm sorry. Thank you very much. I humbly accept. I'll do my best next year! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = もうすぐ春…か。うふふっ。桜を見ると不思議な気持ちになるわ、不思議。え？これは、涙？なんで…？ |Spring2016_EN = Spring is just around the corner, huh... Ufufu. Watching the cherry blossoms really gives me a mysterious feeling. Eh? These are... tears? Why...? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = It seems she remembers Operation Ten-Go. She went to Okinawa in Apr 6, 1945. On the other side, it could be a hay fever. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、艦隊は三周年を迎えました。おめでとうございます。大和も、大和も嬉しいです！ラムネで、乾杯しましょう！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, our fleet has reached its third year. Congratulations. I, Yamato... I am so happy for this occassion! Let's make a toast with some Ramune. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = Iowaさん？　あ、かわいいですね、そのてるてる坊主。ねぇ、よかったら一緒に作りましょう。大和のはね、ここをこうして…。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Iowa-san? Ah, isn't that teru-teru bouzu cute? Say, would you like to make one together? For the ones I make, it goes like... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |EarlySummer2016 = |EarlySummer2016_EN = |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 提督、そんなに見ないでください！赤と白で少し派手だったかしら…そっ、そうですか？なら、よかったです。提督、ご一緒に。|MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_EN = Admiral, don't stare that much! Red and white is a little flashy isn't it... I-is that so? Then, that's good. Admiral, together then.}} Character Appearance * Depicted as having long brown hair in a ponytail with multiple cherry blossoms in her hair, and often carrying an oriental umbrella with a shaft based on the battleship's distinctive mast. Personality * Because her historical counterpart had a career mostly based around impressing people, Yamato is often depicted as shy and soft-spoken. She also has a tendency to speak in third person, and in a very polite/honorific manner. * She's depicted as lacking combat experience due to the real Yamato not having been used extensively in many naval operations during World War II. * Dislikes being called a Hotel, a reputation she's built due to her lack of use as an actual warship and the commodities the real-life ship contained. However, she's not above calling herself Hotel Yamato. Trivia *Her name literally translates to "Great Harmony". Yamato is also the name of ancient Japan, and hence Yamato was seen as a symbol and pride of Japan. *Was cynically referred to as "Hotel Yamato" due to having facilities unheard of in a warship (e.g. luxurious living quarters; civilians for cooking, hairdressing, and sewing; and even air conditioning) and due to not seeing action until very late into the war. * Yamato's remodel art features a 'Hirihoukenten (非理法権天)' kneesock (originally a flag). It reflects one of the old philosophies in feudal Japan where foolishness (非) is not above sensibility (理), sensibility is not above law (法), law is not above authority (権), and authority is not above divinity (天). As emperors were treated as divine figures in imperial Japan, it means to imply "no men can oppose the (divine) emperor". As a slogan adopted by the Imperial Japanese navy, this flag was hung on Yamato on her final voyage towards Okinawa. *She wears an armband that resembles the maritime signal flag for the letter Z; the Z flag played a major role in Japanese naval history. **The flag signifies the following: "The fate of Imperial Japan hangs on this one battle; all hands will exert themselves and do their best." *Sunk on 7 April 1945 north of Okinawa (at 30° 22′ 0″ N, 128° 4′ 0″ E) in the famed Operation Ten-Go, along with Yahagi, Isokaze, Kasumi, Hamakaze and Asashimo, under the command of Vice-Admiral Seiichi Ito. Aircraft from Intrepid were among those that took part in the attack, and some of her TBM Avengers were said to have scored unconfirmed torpedo hits. *Her damaged art is based on the historical damage dealt to her during Operation Ten-Go; as the Americans learned from sinking Musashi that it's better to focus torpedo attacks on a single side of the target ship, in order to cause her to capsize. In Yamato's case, that would be on the port (left) side of her. * Wreck discovered under 1,120 ft of water in the East China Sea, 180 miles Southwest of Kyushu and North of Okinawa, on August 1st, 1985. * Her first mission was in the Battle of Midway as the flagship of the Japanese Combined Fleet, however, she didn't fire a single shot in that battle, the first time she fired her guns in anger was in 1944, in the Battle off Samar. Category:Yamato Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships with Type 0 Observation Seaplane as stock equipment Category:Ships required for Improvements